The University of Pennsylvania Human Genetics Center is an interdisciplinary program involving scientists in the School of Medicine (Departments of Human Genetics, Microbiology, Anatomy, Pediatrics and Obstetrics/Gynecology), the School of Veterinary Medicine, and the Wistar Institute. There are two subcenters: the Clinical Genetics Center and Cell Center with core activities of each subcenter that promote the research of seven individual projects. In addition the cores of the Cell Center and Clinical Genetics Center (clinical, cytogenetics, metabolism, statistics) promote new research throughout the University. Although the seven individual projects all are directed toward improving our understanding of human gene action, the approaches are highly variable. The following subdisciplines of the genetics of higher eukaryotic organisms are represented: cytogenetics, biochemical genetics, developmental genetics, immunogenetics, cancer genetics and clinical genetics.